Dudley and Kitty 101
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Each Chapter is a different topic, and Dudley and Kitty have to talk about the topic, no matter how stupid it is or private things are.
1. Intro

**This is just intro to the story. You don't have to read this, but you can if you want to. Enjoy!**

Dudley and Kitty were in a studio. They were on set for something. There were three chairs set up, along with a coffee table for drinks and snacks.

"So, Kitty. Would are we doing again?" Dudley asked.

"This person wanted to a interview with us about different topics." Kitty explained.

"So like a test?"

"No. You just have to say what you think or what you do about the topic."

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Dudley and Kitty looked at the door, and watched it opened.

"Dudley, Kitty. She's ready to see you."

Dudley and Kitty walked to the stage and sat down. There was a theme song playing, and person walked out from the behind the stage. The person sat down, and looked at Dudley and Kitty.

"Wow...I'm your biggest fan!" Said the lady.

"Who are you?" Dudley asked.

"I'm Tuffpuppy101." (Yea, I put myself in this story!)

"So, what topic are we going to be talking about?" Kitty asked.

"Well, that's in the next chapter, this is just a intro."

"Cool! I wonder what the next chapter will be about!" Dudley said.


	2. First Impressions

"Alright, are we ready for the first topic?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"Yes!" Dudley said jumping in his chair.

"Dudley! Sit down!" Kitty said. "Sorry about him. He can be a pain sometimes." Kitty said.

"Sometimes" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"Oh you should have seen her when we first met!" Dudley said.

"Oh please, you were worst." Kitty said.

"Well, well. That brings us right into the topic." Tuffpuppy101 said. "First impressions!"

* * *

**First day Dudley and Kitty met each other.**

Dudley was with his mother, Peg Puppy. They had just walked out of a toy store. Peg pulled out a chew toy for Dudley, and he began to jump up and down with excitement.

"Come on! Mom! Let's do it!" Dudley yelled.

"No, Dudley. Not until you tell me what good doggies always do." Peg said.

Dudley stood up and acted all calm like.

"Always tell the truth! Never take stuff that doesn't belong to you, and don't chew your butt in public." Dudley said, but then he started to chew his butt.

Peg's eyes narrowed.

"Two our of three, not bad." Peg said.

She pulled out a green chew toy, and threw it. It bounced away and Dudley went after it.

On the other side of the city, there was cat. Her name is Kitty Katswell. She was chasing a guy named Snaptrap. Kitty was wearing rocket boots, and was right on Snaptrap's tail. But then, a chew toy flew past her, and Dudley had jumped on her, making her fall to the ground.

Kitty was going to disarm her missile she had, but it was to late. She went flying through the air, screaming.

Dudley followed the toy and went into side a building that had a secret wall.

"No! My chew toy! Open up!" Dudley yelled banging on the wall.

A few moments later, Kitty had landing next to Dudley. She got up and looked at Dudley with anger in her eyes.

"You idiot! I almost had them! And you're under arrest for obstructing an investigation of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force." Kitty said.

* * *

"So that's was your first impression on each other?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"Yea...I guess. First time we ever talked to each other." Dudley said.

"I would say so. But I'm glad we're friends." Kitty said.

"Well, that was that. You guys wanna know the next topic?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"Yes!" Dudley said jumping in his chair.

"I'll give you a hint...It's a 4 letter word."

"Food!"

"No."

"Meat!"

"No."

"Fish?" Kitty guessed.

"No!" Tuffpuppy101 said. "Oh just cut it." Tuffpuppy101 said cutting the camera off.

* * *

Dudley: I hoped you liked this chapter.

Kitty: I sure did. I wonder what the next chapter will be about though?

Tuffpuppy101: You'll know it soon.


	3. Dates

"We are back!" Tuffpuppy101 said.

"So, tuffpuppy101, what's the topic?" Kitty asked.

"A date!"

Dudley's mouth dropped once tuffpuppy101 said that. Kitty smiled and she was starting to think a little.

"Do you guys know anything about a date?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"We've been on them all the time!" Dudley said.

"We've?"

"Yea. Dudley and I are dating. Cat and dog." Kitty said with a smile.

"My dream came true!" Tuffpuppy101 said standing up on the chair. "How'd your first date go!? Tell me!"

"Alright. This is what I remember, and we tried to make it the perfect date too." Dudley began.

* * *

**Dudley and Kitty's first date**

Kitty was waiting at her apartment. She had her hair up and did her make-up. Which brought out her pretty green eyes. Kitty was wearing a purple dress with black high heels. This was her first date with her partner, Dudley Puppy.

Soon, the door bell rang. Kitty smiled, knowing who it was. She opened the door, and saw Dudley wearing a tux.

"Hey, Dudley." Kitty said leaning against the door way.

"Well, well. You look very pretty tonight, Kitty."

"Thank you. And you look very handsome."

Dudley held out his hand, and Kitty held his hand. They walked out of the building, and got in Dudley's car.

"So, where are going tonight?" Kitty asked.

"A place."

Dudley always did that to Kitty. He would never ruin a surprise for Kitty. They've been dating for about 1 week, and everything was going just fine. Nothing could ruin their relationship with each other. They got to a restaurant and sat down. They order their food, and waited for it to come to their table.

"So Kitty. How's everything?" Dudley asked.

"Very good. How about you?"

"Kitty...There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Dudley, you can tell me anything."

"Well..."

Before Dudley could finish their food came. Dudley could just finish things later. They ate, and they paid for dinner. Dudley and Kitty got in the car, and he drove to the park. The stars were out, and there was a full a moon out too!

"Ready for a walk in the park?" Dudley asked.

"Wow, Dudley. This is really nice of you."

Dudley held onto Kitty's hand and they walked through the park. They sat on a hill, and looked at the stars. Kitty rested her head on Dudley's shoulder, and looked up at the sky.

"Oh Dudley. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Kitty said.

"Oh...That um...Well, I could just show you."

Dudley looked at Kitty. He placed his hands on her cheeks, and kissed Kitty! Kitty kissed him back, and soon they pulled apart.

"Wow, Dudley..." Kitty said.

Dudley smiled at Kitty. They kissed each other again.

* * *

"And that was a very first date." Dudley said crossing his arms.

Tuffpuppy101 began to clap like crazy.

"Oh my god! Yes! I loved it!" Tuffpuppy101 said.

"It was the best date of my life." Kitty said.

"The next topic...I will pick out of my hat."

"Let me pick!" Dudley said grabbing the hat.

Dudley grabbed the hat, and pulled out some paper.

"You had to pick that one." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"At least I picked some exciting." Dudley said.

"Alright. Time's up!" Tuffpuppy101 said.


	4. Parents

"And we're back! Chapter 4!" Tuffpuppy101 said. "I still can't believe you guys are dating!"

"It's true." Dudley said holding Kitty's hand.

"So does everyone know you're dating?"

"Yea. We told everyone." Kitty said.

"Even your parents?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"Yea...It was really hard though." Dudley said.

"How?"

"They hate each other! But they acted all nice when we told them." Kitty said.

"Alright, Dudley...What's this chapter's topic?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"Parents!" Dudley screamed.

"I think I see a flashback coming." Kitty said.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Dudley, I think it's time." Kitty said sitting in Dudley's car.

"Oh you wanna get busy?" Dudley teased.

"No...Well, maybe later. But I think it's time we told our parents about us."

"Kitty...You know what they'll do!" Dudley said.

"Well, I already made dinner plan with my mom and Peg."

"How'd you get my mom's number?"

"I'm part of T.U.F.F. Dudley."

Dudley began to drive away from Tuff. He dropped of Kitty at her apartment and went home. Dudley would have to make his mom go to the dinner some how. He took a shower and got in a tux, only he didn't wear any pants. He walked downstairs and saw his mom.

"Mom! I'm taking you out, tonight!" Dudley said.

"It's bedtime."

"No mom! I wanna talk to you about something!"

"Just tell me right here."

"I will if you get dressed." Dudley said crossing his arms.

Peg went upstairs and got dressed. She wore a blue dress. Peg walked downstairs, and Dudley grabbed her and they went in the car. Peg didn't know what was happening, but she knew it had to be something important if Dudley was dressed all nice.

Soon, they parked and they were standing in front of a really fancy restaurant. They walked and Dudley tired to find Kitty.

"Hello, how many?" Said a worker.

"I'm looking for Katswell...Are they here yet?" Dudley asked.

"Ah yes. Right this way."

"Mom! Come on!" Dudley said.

They followed the worker, and saw Kitty and her mother. Peg was not happy at all. But she got even more mad when Dudley sat down next to Kitty. Peg sat down too, though.

"Mom. You remember, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Sadly...I do." Peg said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kitty's mom said in a tone.

"Nothing. Let's not fight." Dudley said.

They order their food, and waited. No one really said anything. Dudley and Kitty would always start talking first. Their parents would just stare at each other with anger in their eyes. Soon, their food came, and everyone ate really slow.

"So, Mrs. Katswell, mom...Kitty and I have something to say to you." Dudley began.

"Are you quitting T.U.F.F.?" Mrs. Katswellasked.

"What? No."

"Why! You cause damage to our city!"

"Mom! Be nice." Kitty said. "He's a good agent."

"She who doesn't do her work." Peg said.

"Mom!" Dudley said.

"I'm leaving, Dudley. I can't stand it here." Peg said getting up.

"Mom! Kitty and I are dating!"

Peg stopped, and sat back down. She looked over at Dudley with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Is...Is that true, Kitty?" Mrs. Katswell asked.

"Yes...Truth is mom...I love him." Kitty said.

"And I love her, mom." Dudley said holding Kitty close.

"Alright..." Peg said.

"Alright what?"

"I can't change how you feel, so I guess I'll just have to...Go with it." Peg said trying to find her word.

"As long as both of you are happy, we're happy as well." Mrs. Katswell said.

Soon, they all left the building. They all talked more outside. Dudley and Kitty shared a kiss, but their parents looked away for that part.

* * *

**End of flashback**

"Wow! That was awesome!" Tuffpuppy101 said.

"Yea. My mom still hates Kitty though." Dudley said.

"What happens when you get married!? Or have kids!?"

"Whoa! Lady, that's far away!" Dudley said.

"Sorry...I get a little excited...Anyways, Kitty! Do you wanna pick the topic for next chapter?"

"Sure." Kitty said picking from the hat.

Kitty pulled out some paper, and looked at it.

"Well...I never thought about that." Dudley said thinking.

"It's going to happen soon, though." Kitty said.


	5. Moving In

"Ok. We are back!" Tuffpuppy101 said sitting in her chair. "What's the topic?"

"Moving in!" Kitty said.

"What!?" Dudley said confused. "I mean...Yay." Dudley said trying to sound excited.

"So, Dudley. When are you going to move in with Kitty?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"Who said I'll be moving in? What if Kitty moves in my house." Dudley said.

"You live with your mom." Kitty said crossing her arms.

"Um...Well anyways, let's say Dudley is moving in. What do you think it would like?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"I got this." Dudley said ready to start.

* * *

**Moving in day**

"Please stay, Dudley! I don't want you to live with that!" Peg yelled holding onto Dudley's leg.

"Mom! Let go!" Dudley said trying to shake Peg off his leg.

Kitty was waiting in the car while Dudley tried to get rid of his mom. Finally, Peg let go, and Dudley got in the car.

"Don't worry mom. I'll come by and visit you!" Dudley said as Kitty drove away.

Dudley and Kitty made it to Kitty's apartment. Well,now it would be Dudley and Kitty's apartment. They each took a box and walked upstairs. It took forever to bring all the boxes in the apartment.

"Alright, let's take a break." Dudley said sitting on the couch.

"Yea. My shoulders hurts from lifting those boxes."

Kitty sat next to Dudley. Then, Dudley got an idea. He got up from the couch, and went behind the couch. He put his hands on Kitty's shoulders and began to rub Kitty's shoulders. Kitty smiles and started to relax.

"You don't have to do this, Dudley." Kitty said relaxed.

"No, No. I like doing this."

Dudley did this for a while. Soon, he stopped and they were back in action. It took about 5 hours to put everything away. It's now 6pm.

"Good job, Dudley...We did it." Kitty said.

"I know! That's the one thing I hate about moving. But I loved this time."

"Why?"

"Because I moved in with you."

Dudley grabbed Kitty and put her in his lap. They kissed each other, and looked at the apartment.

"Your apartment looks nice...Once we get these empty boxes out of here." Dudley said.

"You mean our apartment."

Dudley smiled and they kissed each other again.

* * *

"Oooo. I'm think I'm gonna faith!" Tuffpuppy101 said.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"Cause I love stories like that! But, Kitty, is that how you pictured it?"

"Yea." Kitty said. "Even with Dudley's mom it would be like that."

"Alright, well, I need to recover from this story." Tuffpuppy101 said leaving the set.

"Is it me, or she really weird?" Dudley asked.

"Just pick the next topic." Kitty said handing Dudley a hat full of papers.


	6. First Kiss

"I'm stuck on that last chapter." Tuffpuppy101 said.

"Well, you'll be stuck forever in this chapter." Kitty said.

"Why? Are you pregnant!?"

"Wh-What? No." Kitty said.

"It's our first kiss." Dudley said.

"I remember my first kiss! But you'll guys be together forever! Now, tell the story!" Tuffpuppy101 yelled.

"Ok. It was just a normal day at T.U.F.F." Kitty began.

* * *

Dudley and Kitty had just started dating. It's only been a month. Kitty was already at work, waiting for Dudley. They had mission to take down Bird Brain. Dudley finally got to work, with some roses. He put the roses behind his back, and walked over to Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty." Dudley said shy,

"Thank god you're here, Dudley. We have to get to Bird Brain." Kitty said standing up and looking at Dudley.

"Oh. Ok."

"I'll be in the car."

Kitty ran off to the T.U.F.F car. Dudley looked at the roses. He sighed and put them on his desk. He ran to the T.U.F.F car and Kitty drove to Bird Brain's house.

"So what's Bird Brain up to?" Dudley asked.

"He's gonna release a gas that makes everyone who can fly can't fly anymore."

"Well then, let's stop him"

They got to his house. Kitty had her blaster out and everything. Kitty told Dudley their plan, but Dudley didn't really listen.

"And that's the...Dudley! What are you doing!?" Kitty asked seeing Dudley at Bird Brain's front door.

"I have an idea."

Dudley rang his door bell, and waited. Kitty hid behind a boulder and listened to what was going on.

"Kitty! I got him!" Dudley yelled putting hand cuffs on Bird Brain.

"That wasn't the plan, but good job."

Dudley and Kitty high fived each other, and took Bird Brain to jail. They fought most of the bad guys that day. Since it was Friday too. Soon, it was 6pm, quitting time! Dudley went to his desk, to find that the bright red roses were dead now!

"Aww. The roses must have died since they didn't have any water." Dudley said.

"Dudley." Kitty said walking over to him.

Dudley threw the roses away, and turned to Kitty.

"I have something for you." Kitty said handing Dudley a bag.

"What's this?" Dudley asked opening it.

Dudley opened the bag, and smiled at it. He hugged Kitty and wagged his tail.

"You got me a bag of treats! Thanks, Kitty!" Dudley said letting of Kitty.

"It is was 1 month anniversary. I had to get you something...Well, I better get going."

Kitty walked away, and Dudley had to think of a present and fast! Then, Dudley thought of something. He got the dead roses from out of the trash and chased after Kitty.

"Kitty! Kitty wait!" Dudley yelled running out of the T.U.F.F building.

Kitty turned around, and Dudley was standing in front of her.

"Dudley, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"I got you these." Dudley said giving Kitty the dead roses.

"Oh...How sweet."

"Sorry they aren't red. But I forgot to put them in water."

"Oh it's fine. Thanks, Dudley."

They hugged each other. As they began to let go, Dudley stared into Kitty's bright green eyes. Kitty smiled at Dudley, and Dudley put his hands on Kitty's cheeks. His head leaned in closer to hers. Both of their eyes began to slowly close. And soon, their lips were together. They pulled apart and touches noses.

"Oh, Dudley." Kitty said shocked.

"How's that for an anniversary present?"

"The best one I've ever had. Thank you."

* * *

"And that's how it went." Kitty said finishing the story. "Um, Tuffpupy101?"

"Was she sleeping this whole time?" Dudley asked looking at Tuffpuppy101.

"Nah, she just pasted out from the love." The Chief said walking on the stage.

"Wait, why are you here?" Kitty asked.

"I need you two to go find Snaptrap." The Chief said.

"What about Tuffpuppy101?" Dudley said.

"I'll t-t-take care of her." Keswick said.

Dudley and Kitty left the stage, and it was just the Chief and Keswick.

"Wanna pick the next topic?" The Chief asked.

"Y-Y-Yea!"

Keswick picked the topic and showed it the Chief.

"Oh wow. This one should be exciting!" The Chief said.

"I can't b-b-believe I p-p-picked-" Keswick began.

"What...What happened?" Tuffpuppy101 asked cutting Keswick off. "Go to commercial"


	7. Romance

"Ok...I won't pass out this time." Tuffpuppy101 said.

"Alright. So who picked this one?" Kitty asked seeing the subject.

"I think Keswick picked that one." Dudley said. "It's romance...What a stupid topic!"

Tuffpuppy101 and Kitty both stared at Dudley with annoyed looks. Dudley gave them a stupid smile.

"Let's just get to it." Kitty said.

"Ok, well first. What goes through your mind when you heard the word 'romance'"? Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"I think of a passionate kiss." Kitty said.

"I think of Kitty." Dudley said with a smile.

"I think I'm gonna faith again." Tuffpuppy101 said. "Kitty, tell a story of something romantic."

"Ok. My romantic story..." Kitty began.

* * *

**Kitty's story**

It's a nice warm night. Dudley and Kitty were in the park under a tree. They had just had a picnic late at night. Kitty was cuddling next to Dudley, who was keeping her warm. The stars were out, and fireflies were lighting their way.

"Oh, Dudley. This is so romantic." Kitty said.

"I told you this would be romantic."

They kissed each other and started to count all the stars in the sky. However, Kitty had to help Dudley count, but she didn't mind at all. Being with Dudley made her day or night. Soon it was getting really late, and they packed up their things. Dudley drove to Kitty's apartment (When Dudley didn't live with Kitty). They came to the front door. But before Kitty opened the door, she turned around and put her back up against the door.

"Thanks again, Dudley. This was a fun late night date." Kitty said.

"Anytime, Kitty. I'm glad you had fun."

Kitty smiled and kissed Dudley goodbye. She opened the door and blew a kiss at Dudley before shutting the door. Dudley caught the kiss and started to dance in the hall with happiness. Kitty giggles as she heard Dudley yelling with joy.

* * *

**End of Story**

"Oh my god! That was awesome!" Tuffpuppy101 yelled. "I can picture Dudley dancing in the hall."

"It's true." Dudley said.

"Ok, Dudley. It's your turn! Tell a story!"

"Alright. Let's see...My romantic story..." Dudley began.

* * *

**Dudley's story**

It's late at night. The wind was blowing. Dudley was over at Kitty's apartment. (When Dudley didn't live with her). All their lights were off, and there was nothing but the tv on. All the lights were off. The windows were shut tight, since the wind was blowing. The only noise in the whole apartment was the tv.

Dudley and Kitty were watching a really scary movie. Dudley, who loved horror movies kept his eyes on the tv. But Kitty, she didn't care for scary movies. This movie was all bloody and it took place in an hospital. It was about this girl who was sent to the hospital on her wedding day, but her soon-to-be husband left her and never showed up. This girl lived in the hospital, but then died from a broken heart so bad, she still haunts it waiting for husband to come back her. (That's a good plot for a story).

"How much longer of this movie, Dudley?" Kitty asked holding tight onto Dudley's arm.

"I don't know, why? You scared?"

"A little, yea. This movie is the worst by far!"

There was a part of the movie that made Kitty freak out. She hugged Dudley tight, and Dudley laughed to himself. Just feeling Kitty close to him made him feel great inside, that's the only reason he liked watching scary movies. He felt like he had to protect Kitty from anything.

Soon, it was the end of the movie. The credits ended, and the tv turned off. Now, it was pitch black in the apartment. Kitty was really scary right now.

"Dudley..." Kitty said.

"What? It's just a movie."

"I know. But I'm all scared now!"

Kitty could see in the dark, but Dudley couldn't. Dudley tried to wrapped his arms around Kitty, but he ended up touching something else.

"What the heck is this?" Dudley said squeezing something.

"Those are my breasts, Dudley."

"Oh... Are you still scared?" Dudley said not taking his hand off.

"Yes."

Kitty turned her head toward Dudley. The only thing Dudley could see was her bright green eyes.

"Wow. You have eyes like that dead lady in the movie."

"Just turn on the lights."

Dudley got up and turned on the lights. Kitty felt a little better. She got up, and began to walk towards her bedroom. She got to the door, and looked back. Dudley wasn't there. She looked back at the door, and Dudley was right there. Kitty screamed and fell down.

"Whoa, you must be really scared." Dudley said helping her up.

Dudley opened her bedroom door.

"Lady's first." Dudley said bowing down.

Kitty looked in her room. It was all dark in there. Dudley laughed a little, and picked Kitty up. He walked into her room, and put her on the bed. He got on top of her, and smiled.

"See, nothing scary." Dudley said giving her a kiss.

Kitty giggled a little at Dudley. They began to kiss each other, and Kitty wasn't scared the rest of the night.

* * *

**End of Story**

"Do you wanna hear what we did that night?" Dudley asked.

"No, cause cuddling is a different chapter." Tuffpuppy101 said.

Dudley and Kitty began to laugh at the comment.

"Should we pick the next one?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." Tuffpuppy101 said. "But I have to ask. Dudley, why'd you tell that story?"

"I like it when Kitty scared, cause I get to cuddle with her." Dudley said.

"Oh my god! That's so sweet and cute!" Tuffpuppy101 said waving her hands around. (Yea, I do when I'm happy)

Kitty picked the next topic, and showed it to Tuffpuppy101 and Dudley.

"Oooo! I'm gonna tape this." Tuffpuppy101 said excited.

"Nice." Dudley said at Kitty.

"You pick, and that can be chapter 9." Kitty said.

"Fine."

Tuffpuppy101 gave Dudley the hat, and he picked. He showed it to Kitty and Tuffpuppy101.

"Oh and mines bad!?" Kitty yelled. "Look it yours!"

Dudley looked at the topic and back at Kitty.


	8. Sex

"And we are back in action!" Tuffpuppy101 yelled.

"Yea...We have work so we have to leave." Dudley said.

"No you don't. I paid all the bad guys not to do anything today."

"Oh great. So there's no way out of this?"

"Nope. And if you both tell me, I'll let you have a week off from week."

"Deal." Kitty said shaking hands with Tuffpuppy101 "Do you guys want to say the topic?"

"Nope!" Dudley and Kitty both said.

"Fine. I'll say it. You're first time having sex!" Tuffpuppy101 said.

"You mean like the first person we did it with?" Dudley asked.

"No, with each other...I'm ready to listen." Tuffpuppy101 said leaning in closer to Dudley and Kitty.

* * *

**First Time (Sex scene, look out!) **

Dudley and Kitty were in their apartment. (They live together). They were eating dinner. It was a nice night, and everything was going perfect for them. However, there was a bump in their relationship.

"You put Snaptrap in jail right?" Kitty asked.

"Yes..." Dudley said thinking about it.

Kitty got up and took her plate to the sink. She washed it, and put it away. She came back to the table, and got Dudley's plate. Kitty went to the sink to clean it.

"Need any help?" Dudley asked putting his hands on Kitty's hip.

"No, I just finished."

Dudley spun her hips around making Kitty spin around. Kitty was facing Dudley now, and Dudley still had his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing..."

Kitty put her hands on Dudley's hand. She moved his hands and his arms started to wrap around Kitty's lower back. Kitty wrapped her arms around Dudley's neck, and she kissed him.

Dudley picked her up, making her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked into their bedroom, and he kicked the door shut. He walked to the bed, and laid Kitty on the bed. He knelt down to her side of the bed and held her hand.

"You ready?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. But first..."

Kitty reached to her nightstand, and pulled something out. She set it aside, and padded the bed, making Dudley jumped on the bed.

Kitty sat in Dudley's lap and they began to kiss each other. Kitty moaned a little as Dudley ran his hands up and down her sides. Dudley broke the kiss, and they touched noses. Dudley began to kiss Kitty's neck, slow and soft. Kitty began to moan, since her neck was her 'weak spot'.

"Oh, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

As Dudley kissed her neck, his hands found the bottom of her shirt. He pulled up her shirt. He took off her shirt, and smiled. Dudley kissed Kitty's bust line. He kissed a little hard this time. He pulled Kitty closer to him. Kitty reached back and unclipped her bra. Dudley took it off right away.

"Go ahead, Dudley." Kitty said with a smile.

Dudley went to Kitty's left breast first. Kitty felt Dudley's tough right away. She moaned more and more with this feeling. Dudley sucked too, but he was gentle, since Kitty wasn't used to this feeling. Dudley did the same this on her right breast. Dudley pulled away and it took him a moment to regain his thoughts. He kissed Kitty, and they both were silent.

"I love you, Kitty." Dudley said.

"I love you too, Dudley."

They began to make out again. Kitty ripped off Dudley's black shirt. He was totally naked, but Kitty wasn't, and that wasn't fair to Dudley. He pulled down both her pants and underwear, so they were both naked. One of Dudley's hand went straight to between Kitty's legs. His other hand, and wrapped around her side making her body press against his body. Kitty did the same thing with her hands. She moved her hand up and down, slow and soft at first.

"You having fun?" Kitty asked seeing Dudley's smile.

"Yea...Are you?"

"Yes."

They did that for about 5 minutes. Dudley became very hard, and Kitty was very wet. Dudley turned them over, so he was on top of Kitty. He wrapped his arms under Kitty's body up against Dudley's body.

"Wait, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Oh right."

Dudley got up, and he put a condom on. He got back on top of Kitty, and smiled.

"There." Dudley said.

"There's that too."

"What to you mean?"

"It's my first time."

"Oh right..."

However, it wasn't Dudley's first time. Kitty was upset about that, but it didn't bother her. Kitty put her legs up and Dudley pushed into her. Kitty's head went back as she felt pain all over her body. Dudley held onto her tighter, since he knew she was in pain. But after a few seconds the pain went away.

"Dudley... Faster..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley went faster and deeper into Kitty. They began to kiss each other, while making sweet love to each other. Dudley began to hit Kitty harder and harder as they got used to the feeling.

"Dudley! I'm close!" Kitty yelled.

"Me too!"

They both hit their climax. Dudley stopped thrusting, and he pulled out of Kitty. He laid next to Kitty and they were breathing really hard.

"Oh, that was good." Dudley said holding Kitty's hand.

"After our break...Let's do round 2."

"Do you wanna pick the position?"

"Doggie style...I know it's your favorite." Kitty said giving Dudley a wink.

Dudley got the hint, and he smiled at Kitty. After their break, and they were ready for round 2.

Kitty got on her hands and knees. Dudley went behind her. He held onto her hips but then stopped.

"You ready, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Give it to me, Dudley."

Dudley pushed into her. Kitty grabbed the sheets of the bed and her claws came out. Dudley went in all the way. He loved this position so much, and he couldn't get enough of it. Kitty moaned and yelled a little. Dudley reached down and grabbed both of her breasts, pulling her up and her back was pressed against Dudley's body.

Dudley kissed Kitty's neck. Kitty couldn't get enough of this too! She was in heaven right now. She moaned louder and louder with each second. Kitty felt tighter in this position too, which Dudley loved too. They both hit their climax, and they laid in bed, breathing hard again.

"That was the best, Dudley." Kitty said cuddling next to Dudley.

"It sure was. We should do it again."

Kitty laughed at that comment. They pulled the covered on them, and closed their eyes.

* * *

Dudley and Kitty stared at Tuffpuppy101 after the story was over.

"Ok. Please let this chapter be over." Kitty begged.

"I'm gonna turn off the camera." Dudley said walking over to the camera.

"Oh wait!" Tuffpuppy101 said.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"That's the best topic so far!" Tuffpuppy101 said clapping her hands together really fast.


	9. Engagement

"Sorry for the long wait." Tuffpuppy101 said.

"It was nice taking a break." Kitty said.

"Let's get started." Dudley said.

"Ok. This topic, engagement! Tuffpuppy101 yelled. "Dudley, how did you propose to Kitty?"

"I just asked her to marry me." Dudley explained.

"Details. Flashback time!"

* * *

**Flash Back Dudley's POV**

I was sleeping in bed. I wasn't feeling to well today. I was sick, and the Chief let me stay home today. I thought he would make me, but I guess I was wrong. My girlfriend, Kitty Katswell was worried about me, but I told her to go to work.

"Fell better soon, Dudley." Kitty said kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll try. Go have fun at work."

I sat up in bed, and watched Kitty leave the apartment. Once I heard the door shut, I jumped out of bed, and got dressed. I wasn't really sick, I was acting. I got the phone with Keswick. He's the only person I who knows what's going on.

"Just met me at the store." I said hanging up the phone.

I ran out of the apartment, and left the apartment. I got in my car and drove to the store. Keswick was already, and he was drinking his morning coffee. I parked the car, and walked towards him. I had my money and everything.

"Did the Chief ask where you were going?" I asked as Keswick and I walked into the a store.

"No. he t-t-thought I had a family p-p-plan."

"That's good."

Keswick and I walked up the front desk. I tapped the bell, and waited for someone to come. I looked around the store while I waited, and all I saw where rings, ear rings, necklaces, and much more.

"How can I help you?" Asked the front desk lady.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." I said.

"Follow me."

Keswick and I followed the front desk lady. She showed us a case of rings. They were all perfect, but I couldn't pick one. I wanted one that was cheap, but it has to look like I paid a lot for it.

"Agent P-p-p-Puppy, what about this one?" Keswick asked.

I walked over to Keswick, and looked at the ring. This was the one. The front desk lady got it out and handed it to me. I smiled at it, and I knew this was the one. But, how much did it cost?

"How much?" I asked.

"It's about $1,246." The lady said.

"I'll take it!" I said.

I paid and Keswick and I left the building. Before we left, Keswick and I stopped by a coffee shop and we talked some more.

"So, make sure Kitty stays at T.U.F.F." I said.

"Ok. But wouldn't this be easier if the Chief -k-k-knew about this?" Keswick asked.

"Yea, I guess. I'll call him."

I began to dial the Chief's number. I began to hear it ring.

"Here you tell him!" I said throwing the phone at Keswick.

Keswick sighed and talked to the Chief. I thought he was going to have a heart attack once he knew I wanted to marry Kitty. Keswick handed my phone back to me, once they were done talking.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said he'll do a-a-anything he can to make this p-p-perfect."

"Really? That's...Awesome!"

"But he doesn't want kids r-r-running around the place t-t-though."

Keswick went back to T.U.F.F. and told the Chief the plan. I went back to the apartment and started to think. I got my tux cleaned, got the ring, got my lady. What else could I be missing!?

"Oh, my speech." I said. "I should I start it though."

I paced back and forth in the bedroom, trying to find the right words for Kitty. But all that went through my mind was 'will you marry me'. That's all I have. I'm sure it will come to me once I'm in the moment.

By the end of the day, Keswick told me to come to T.U.F.F. I put my tux on and took once last look in the mirror.

"Wow...I would ask myself to marry me." I said looking in the mirror.

I left the apartment and got in the car. Soon, I got to T.U.F.F. This was it! I was so excited! But what if she says no to me!? Whatever, I'm sure she'll say yes.

"But Chief, I have to get home. Dudley needs me." Kitty said.

"No! He can take care of himself, now stay here and finish those papers." The Chief said.

"Why can't-" Kitty began.

"Sit at your desk or your fired!" The Chief barked.

Kitty went to her desk and started to work again. The Chief left the building, leaving Kitty all alone in the T.U.F.F building.

"Ok...Let's do this." I whispered to myself.

I was behind Kitty. I could tell she was upset for staying late. Her hand writing sucked! But, that's not the point.

"Kitty." I said.

"D-Dudley. What are you doing here?" Kitty asked looking over her shoulder.

"I came to see what you were doing."

"I thought you were sick."

Kitty spun her chair around so that she was facing me now.

"I lied...I'm not sick. But I have something on my mind I have to tell you."

"Ok...What is it?"

I dropped down to one knee. I looked into Kitty's eyes. They had tears in them already. This could just be a fancy way of breaking up with something, but I loved her too much to do that.

"Kitty, right from the start I knew I had to have you in my life. Sure, we fought a lot, but we grew a bond like no other. We from friends, to partners, to dating, to this...I know I can mess up, but you'll always there for me, and I'm always here for her. So..." I said.

I reached into my pocket to grab the ring. This ring was small! I couldn't find it...Oh shit...I left it at the apartment! This wasn't the plan at all! I didn't know what to do now!

"Shit..." I whispered.

"You forgot the ring, didn't you?" Kitty said.

"Y-Yea...But, what do you say? Will you marry me Kitty?" I asked grabbing her hands.

Kitty looked up for a moment to think. Geez, I thought she would have just say yes in a flash. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Yes! I will!" Kitty cried.

I kissed her, and Keswick and the Chief came out clapping their hands.

"Did you two know about this?" Kitty asked.

"Yea. That's why we made you stay late." The Chief reply.

"How could you f-f-forget your wife's wedding r-r-ring!?" Keswick said.

"I don't know. But hey, she said yes. I said.

Soon, Kitty and I went back to the apartment. I showed her the ring. I put the ring on her, and she couldn't wait for the wedding. She called her mom, and I called my mom. They both were happy, yet not at the same time.

"Thank you, Dudley. This ring is perfect." Kitty said.

"I knew you would like it...Keswick helped picked it out too." I said.

We kissed each other goodnight, and from that day on, I never saw that ring off of Kitty.

* * *

**Normal POV. End of Flash Back**

"And that's how it went." Dudley said.

"That's was so cute!" Tuffpuppy101 said crying. "Oh, I need a break!"

"I wonder what the next topic will be." Kitty said thinking.

"I'm gonna go cry in private, now. You two pick." Tuffpuppy101 said leaving the stage.

Kitty picked the next topic, and she smiled at it. She couldn't wait to tell this one.


	10. Weddings

"Ok. Kitty. What's the topic?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

'Weddings!" Kitty cried with joy.

Dudley sank down in his seat, not liking this topic. Girls always go on and on with weddings. They give you every single detail there is! It takes girls like a whole day to finish the story.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Dudley asked.

"Yes!" Tuffpuppy101 asked. "You can pick the next topic, Dudley."

"I'm down with that."

* * *

**Day of Dudley and Kitty's Wedding**

Dudley was waiting inside a church. He was wearing a black tux, along with pants! His mother was in the front seat. She was upset and happy with him. Peg just couldn't wrap her mind around Dudley marrying a cat.

"Mom. Please just sit there and don't say anything." Dudley said.

"Fine, fine. If it makes you happy."

"Thanks mom."

Everyone took their seats and waited for the soon-to-be bride. Soon, the music began to play. Everyone stood up and saw Kitty with her mother. Kitty smiled at Dudley, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Soon, Kitty was standing in front of Dudley and everyone sat back down.

"We join Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell today.." The Chief said. (Only person I could think of right now)

The Chief talked for a while. Dudley and Kitty both put their rings on. They held hands, and couldn't believe this was happing.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Chief said.

Dudley and Kitty kissed each other, and everyone clapped their hands. This was a day to remember forever. They had their party. They cut their cake, and had their first dance together and everything.

Soon, their party was over. Dudley and Kitty went back to their apartment. Like everyone couple on their wedding night, they stayed up all night...Playing Mario Kart.

* * *

"Wait. You played Mario Kart without me!?" Tuffpuppy101 asked.

"Yea..." Dudley said. "But that's not the only thing we did."

"You two are the best couple ever!"

"Thanks." Kitty said.

There was a pause for a moment.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Tuffpuppy101 asked holding the game up.

"Yes!" Dudley and Kitty both said.

They all left the stage and played Mario Kart. But, before they left, Tuffpuppy101 stood in front the camera.

"By the way, I don't own Mario Kart. Also, Sorry for this short chapter, but the next chapter is Dudley's pick. So...It should be interesting." Tuffpuppy101 said waving into the camera.


End file.
